Zero Begginings
by Nightingales raven
Summary: A new navi is on the scene and she is even more powerful than megaman himself but there is something different bout her but what? CH 2 rough draft.
1. Default Chapter

Zero Beginning's  
  
Chapter 1: Zero  
  
"MEGAMAN!!!" Lan cried out as his friend was about to be deleted by a nasty virus resembling a wolf. Slowly the virus inched closer and closer to the badly damaged net navi.   
  
"I'm…o-okay Lan." Megaman gasped, obviously lieing to his friend and operator. He knew that he had underestimated this virus very badly and was about to pay for it. Resigned to his fate, he closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh.   
  
The blue navi's eyes shot open when a painful howl echoed through the battlefield. After inspecting the area he found the virus limping, eyes locked on a female navi in red armor The new navi had long blond hair in a ponytail from the back of her helmet with a dark visor covering her eyes.   
  
"You know it's not nice to pick on those weaker than you." the girl said with a smirk, suppressing a giggle.   
  
"Zero," another female voice echoed, obviously the new navi's operator, "Sending you flame sword battle chip to finish it"  
  
The female navi smiled as her blaster turned into an energy sword then flames burst up around the blade. She quickly moved towards the virus, almost to fast for even mega man to see and with one slash disintegrated the virus into scattered data, effectively defeating it.  
  
"Are you ok?" the girl navi asked. Megaman guessed her name was Zero.   
  
Megaman winced in pain as he looked up at the girl smiling, "Of course I am, c-could of handled that myself you know."  
  
Zero shook her head and smirked at the cocky navi before sarcastically replying, "Suuuuuuuuure you could of."  
  
"I COULD of!" Megaman snapped, a little louder than what he meant to.  
  
Zero smiled one last time and turned into data, disappearing from in front of Megaman.  
  
"Logout Megaman." Lan told his startled friend who was still staring in the spot where the girl stood just moments earlier. Of course Megaman knew he was strong, one of the most powerful navi's around but this new one was easily two times, if not three times stronger than him. He smiled to himself as he logged out and back to Lan's PET. Things were about to get interesting.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ok, I know I didn't really change much or added much but I am working on chapter two which will be up soon. I wasn't sure I was going to continue this but got a few encouraging reviews, thank you … and sal.   
  
The Phantom Reviewer, thank you for your review and I do like constructive criticism. It was late when I first wrote this. I couldn't sleep but was very tired so decided to try and type a story that's been in my head for awhile. I am new to this so my stuff won't be perfect but I will make sure to use spell check next time.  
  
And as for tom, goody for you. Apparently though you don't know much of the Megaman story if you think this isn't AU. Hmmmmmmmmmm…Megaman Battle Network plus Zero equals AU. Zero is not in the Battle Network games as far as I know but in a game series called Megaman X. Secondly, I am writing this story and I chose to make Zero female, deal with it or you don't have to read this story.   
  
This story is a self insert and cross over story. I am Zero's operator in a way. What does that mean? Well, Zero isn't your normal net navi but you will soon find out why. As for now, "It's a secret."  
  
Also, I do not own Megaman or its character's or claim to but I do own Zero's operator. (Well, she is me of course.) 


	2. chapter 2 rough draft

Zero Beginnings  
  
Chapter 2: Changes  
  
AN: im going on vacation with my mom so will be gone for about a week but here is what I jave done of chapter 2, please feel free to leave any comments about it. Its far from completed and needs touched up a lot but this will give a general idea about the main characters, well most of them=)  
  
Lan yawned as he sat in class waiting for it to start while at the same time trying not to fall asleep. He was up most of the night before thinking about that new navi named Zero. If it wasn't for her Megaman would have been deleted for sure, he had no doubts about that.   
  
He was now 16 and no longer a city net battler or even wanted anything to do with them after what happened to Mayl. WWW was making a comeback and Lan and Megaman was trying o stop them and found out some very important information about them. Unfortunately they knew some stuff about him, including his feelings for his child hood friend and now girl friend, Mayl. They went after her in real life and shot her, almost killing her.   
  
To say Lan was mad would have been an understatement, he and Megaman went after WWW and completel eliminated all their navi's and finding the one who pulled the trigger. Lan had his own gun, taken from his mom's closet from home, and was going to kill for revenge. If not for Megaman, he would of. Megaman talked him out of it, told him that Mayl was stable and was doing ok which was confirmed by her navi, Roll.  
  
Still, when things where all said and done, he turned back in his license and told Chaud to shove it. Chaud demanded a net battle and if Protoman won, Lan would keep his license and stay. Lan accepted because Chaud wasn't giving him much of a choice.   
  
While battling, Protoman said something about Mayl and Megaman snapped, quickly finishing Protoman off, almost deleting him. Lan left a brusied and hurt Chaud laying on the ground after attacking him over what was said and Megaman left a barely functional Protoman. Instead of resigning though, Lan was stripped of his license and was kicked out of the city net battlers and banned from ever joining again. Only his father's influence kept more severe charges brought up against Lan and Megaman.  
  
Lan sighed and looked across the room at Mayl talking excitedly with Yai. They all still hung out a lot but they all also changed a lot. Yai for one was no longer spoiled like she once was. She didn't even throw money around like it was nothing like she once would of. Her family almost went bankrupt and it took a lot of work for them torebuild their fortune but Yai appreciated it now and never wasted anything. She even walked to school with Mayl and Lan now instead of riding in their families limo. 


End file.
